Fuera de la hora de trabajo
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Claire se encuentra atrapada en un eterno suplicio por tener que hacer labores de oficina, y sólo la llegada de Rachel desde Europa la salva de morir de aburrimiento. A partir de allí surge una amistad y un compañerismo envidiable entre las dos, si bien todavía quedan algunos secretos a revelar. Oneshot con transexualidad (de parte de Rachel) y lemmon.


No se lo van a creer, pero la verdad es que a estas alturas no he jugado Revelations 2 (lo sé, llámenme atrasado si quieren), pero eso no me ha impedido informarme para poder complacer este pedido que se me hizo realmente tentador. Ya saben que Resident Evil y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Fuera de la hora de trabajo**

Los trabajos encomendados por Terra-Save no daban tregua. Era realmente imposible lidiar con tantas cosas si no se hacían paréntesis para descansar adecuadamente, tener un sueño largo y reparador, un momento adecuado para comer, pero eso no aplicaba para casi nadie en los últimos días.

Esta situación resultaba especialmente tediosa para Claire Redfield, puesto que ella llevaba dos días de trabajo continuado, sin oportunidad alguna para desestresarse un poco ¿Es que acaso no había algo de acción por lo menos? Al menos así podría asomar la cabeza fuera de aquella sede un rato, y bien que le vendría hacerlo. Pero no. Llevaba como mil horas consecutivas revisando papeles que contenían reportes que para Claire no tenían sentido alguno: Que si el agente James detuvo a un traficante sospechoso de comerciar con virus, que si un tal Carl inspeccionó un almacén y encontró que todo estaba en orden, que si unos hermanos Julius y Clarise hicieron patrullaje por un lugar x y no encontraron nada... No es que a Claire le molestara que la ciudad y sus alrededores estuvieran bien, pero quería algo nuevo que llevara su mente a otro lado. Estaba demasiado cansada para seguir con esa basura por más tiempo. Justo cuando Claire se lleva las manos a la cabeza, unos golpes suenan en la puerta del despacho en el que estaba trabajando.

─ Adelante ─ dice con rotundo fastidio.

─ Muy buenos días tenga, señorita Redfield ─ quien entra al despacho es una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos bastante expresivos. Al menos algo en lo que Claire se pudiera fijar que no fuese un mugriento papel lleno de reportes ─. Me llamo Gina Foley, y me han asignado para que la ayude con su trabajo, en vista que la tienen...

─ Hasta el culo. Sin eufemismos, Gina ─ Claire aprovecha la ocasión para levantarse, y por un momento le pareció que los huesos le estaban crujiendo ─. Estos sujetos no hacen más que sobresaturarlo a uno de trabajo, y eso ya me tiene al límite ¿Será que acaso han despedido a la mitad del personal, o es que le han dado vacaciones a todo el mundo menos a mí?

Gina permanece en silencio mientras se quedaba viendo cómo Claire se deshacía en improperios y gruñidos contra sus superiores de Terra-Save. A la recién llegada se le hacía divertido ver por primera vez de ese modo a su nueva compañera. Era algo completamente distinto de esa primera impresión que siempre estaba barnizada con formalismos y esas cosas que a veces generaban imágenes erróneas o engañosas. Mientras Claire abría espacio en el escritorio, Gina se acerca a la mesa y ayuda a la castaña a ordenar.

─ Se nota que aquí lleva trabajando un buen rato ─ observa Gina ─ ¿Le hace falta café?

─ No quiero café, quiero una cama y un emparedado con todos los ingredientes que le quepan a los panes ─ responde Claire de mala gana ─. Lo siento por este recibimiento tan pésimo que le estoy dando. Es que no puedo evitarlo al tener dos días con sus noches aquí sentada con todo este papeleo.

─ No hace falta que se disculpe. Un par de veces me ha pasado también ─ responde Gina con una suave sonrisa que funciona para apaciguar un poco el humor de Claire ─. Una vida en una oficina es una vida consagrada al tedio y al estrés.

─ Sabias palabras, Gina. Sabias palabras.

La participación de Gina en el trabajo resultó de maravilla para Claire, quien finalmente pudo ver cómo aquella montaña de papeles empieza a encogerse hasta desaparecer completamente la lista de pendientes en cuestión de varios minutos. Gina resultaba ser una compañera de trabajo bastante eficiente, además que era bastante hábil para sacar temas de conversación que impedían a Claire que cayese otra vez en ese mar tenebroso del aburrimiento. Muy pronto Claire fue capaz de ponerse de pie y salir de aquel despacho, y Gina se va con ella.

* * *

 **En la calle**

─ ¿Por qué no te conocí antes? ─ dice Claire de forma retórica y conteniendo una risilla ─ Justo cuando estaba perdiendo toda esperanza, apareces tú como caída del cielo y me salvas. Créeme que te estaré agradecida el resto de mi vida.

─ Vamos, qu está usted exagerando ─ Gina estaba empezando a sonrojarse.

─ Tal vez, pero es que me resulta inevitable luego de todo el estrés aguantado y toda la cafeína que he consumido durante este día. Estoy muy cansada, pero también me siento bastante animada a hacer lo que sea, siempre que me tenga lejos del trabajo por el resto del día.

─ Comprendo tu punto ¿Qué tal si vamos a un café cercano? Yo pago por lo que pidas.

─ Eres un cielo, Gina, aunque está claro que café será lo último que se me ocurriría pedir ahora.

Claire ciertamente estaba un poco perdida debido al agotamiento psicológico, y un buen rato tomando alguna soda o un té le vendría de perlas para recuperar un poco el norte. Desde luego confiaba en el buen juicio de Gina para que la acompañase hasta el destino de aquella caminata.

─ ¿Eres nueva en Terra-Save o...?

─ En realidad fui transferida. Estuve durante año y medio en Europa, haciendo esto y lo otro para poner mi granito de arena ─ responde Gina tranquilamente ─. No fue sino hasta la semana pasada que me habían informado que viajaría a los Estados Unidos para apoyar a nada menos que Claire Redfield. Su reputación le precede, y eso hizo que me emocionara desde el mismo momento en que mencionaron su nombre.

─ Oh. Pues gracias.

* * *

 **Varios días después**

Resultaba increíble la rapidez con que Claire y Gina habían compenetrado como equipo. Ambas eran capaces de organizar y procesar el papeleo con la velocidad de diez personas juntas, razón por la cual a veces salía algún desafortunado compañero a pedirles que le ayuden para así descansar de ese calvario. Las actividades de Terra-Save no daban tregua alguna, pero Claire y Gina ahora podían llevarlo mejor que nadie.

A decir verdad, la llegada de Gina había sido como un envío del mismísimo cielo. Las cosas eran mejores para la castaña, pues ahora tenía algo más de tiempo para dedicarse a cualquier cosa que no fuera revisar papeles. Hasta el participar en las eternas y regulares conferencias que se daban en el salón principal de aquel piso era un auténtico deleite en comparación. Gina había transformado completamente el rato a Claire, y eso hasta ella misma lo notaba.

─ Debo decirte que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que me uní a Terra-Save. Y no estoy exagerando.

─ Me alegra oír eso. También debo decir que esta experiencia es la mejor que haya tenido.

Ambas cada vez intimaban más. Eran más cercanas y hacían más cosas juntas. Casi parecían hermanas ante los ojos de los demás miembros de Terra-Save, aunque eso no llamaba mucho la atención de ambas. Trabajaban juntas, charlaban juntas, almorzaban juntas, salían juntas, presentaban juntas los proyectos ante la junta de Terra-Save... Si no eran llamadas en ese momento "la uña y carne de Terra-Save", era simplemente para no hacerlas sentir ofendidas con el término, pero la verdad era esa, y todos así lo veían.

Ya habiendo terminado la jornada, ambas compañeras salen mientras charlaban sobre lo tedioso que podía ser el papeleo, siempre acompañando la conversación con alguna jocosidad que surgiese en el momento. Era increíble que en tan poco tiempo Claire pudiese pensar que necesitaba a Gina en su día a día. De verdad la necesitaba.

─ ¿Tienes algo que hacer el día de hoy?

─ Pues no. Aunque supongo que cenar comida china en casa quizá cuente como "algo que hacer" ─ bromea Gina.

─ Entonces te invito a mi casa. Ya vas a ver cómo me he esmerado en convertir ese lugar en lo más cómodo que puede existir sobre la faz de la Tierra.

─ Eso suena divertido. Claro que iré a tu casa. Supongo que me servirá de referencia para la remodelación de mi casa.

─ ¿Todavía no terminas de adornar tu nueva casa? ─ Claire se sorprende, y Gina suelta una risilla.

─ Me excuso diciendo que no he tenido mucho tiempo. La vida como miembro de Terra-Save consume mucho de mi tiempo, y las ofertas de remodelación de interiores de mi catálogo no me convencen demasiado como para contratarles ─ dice Gina encogiéndose de hombros ─. Y para remate vivo sola. Ya te harás una idea de lo duro que se me hace darle a mi vivienda un aspecto decente, y creo que hoy me hace ilusión escapar de ello un rato.

─ Entonces tenemos un trato ─ dice Claire de forma resuelta ─. Hoy te quedas conmigo, y mañana voy a ayudarte con las reformas, que además conozco a algunas personas que serán de mucha ayuda, así que no te preocupes.

Gina esboza una amplia sonrisa. Nunca nadie le había mostrado tanta bondad con tan pocas palabras. Nuevamente asiente para aceptar la invitación de Claire, y luego se van juntas a tomar algo en la cafetería, una parada intermedia antes de parar definitivamente en casa de Claire. El pensar en cómo era la morada de la Redfield le parecía excitante, y Gina pone una carpeta que tenía en sus manos al frente de la falda, ocultando un pequeño secreto que estaba guardando para más tarde.

* * *

 **Casa de Claire**

Gina venía con una imagen prediseñada sobre cómo era la casa de su compañera, siempre tomando como base la forma en que ella había presumido de su vivienda, pero el encanto que percibe al atravesar la puerta supera todas sus expectativas: Lejos de la suntuosidad y el derroche tecnológico que se acostumbra ver en una persona estadounidense de clase acomodada, era más bien un hábitat donde privaba la serenidad y una relativa sencillez que no hacía menos los pequeños lujos que Claire se permitía. Era como si estuviera entrando a una casa de estilo europeo. Era absolutamente hermoso, y por un momento se preguntó si sería buena idea regresar alguna vez a su casa con semejante lugar a su alcance. Claire se dirige a la cocina y prepara un té, aprovechando que Gina estaba encantada viendo el lugar entero. Y así, antes de que Gina se diese cuenta, ya el té estaba listo.

─ ¿Mi casa tiene algo? ─ dice Claire mientras le acercaba una taza a su compañera ─ De tanto que andas girando la cabeza a los lados, terminaré creyendo que eres la niña del _exorcista_.

─ ¿Qué? No ─ dice Gina entre risas ─. No es eso, Claire. Es he quedado fascinada con este espectáculo visual al que llamas casa. Realmente me gustaría que mi hogar quede así en cuanto termine la remodelación.

─ Eso significa mucho viniendo de ti. Esto indica que hice muy bien en elegir la pintura de las paredes ─ bromea Claire, y ambas ríen un poco antes de tomar el asa de sus respectivas tazas ─, Puedes tomar nota de los detalles que quieras. No me molestaría en absoluto.

─ Definitivamente no me puedo cansar de pensar y decir que una persona bastante genial ─ dice Gina antes de empezar a beber el té.

─ Ni yo me cansaré de oír tus halagos. Creo que ni Leon ni mi hermano han dicho tantas cosas buenas sobre mí tan seguido.

Una vez más se hace el silencio, uno bastante cómodo para ambas. El cielo se había empezado a oscurecer bastante pronto, tomando desprevenidas a ambas, pero no era como si eso les importara mucho, pues de todos modos Gina iba a quedarse a pasar la noche. Claire se sentía como si regresara a sus días de infancia y adolescencia, con las pijamadas y todas esas cosas que hacían parte de los pequeños momentos de la vida.

─ ¿Qué haces por las noches? Digo, cuando no estás arreglando tu casa.

─ Veo la televisión o leo novelas de misterio. Nada fuera de lo ordinario ─ responde Gina de forma simple ─. A veces le echo un ojo a las plantas que sembré en el frente del jardín, o también ordeno comida, pero eso lo estoy haciendo como una vez a la semana.

─ O sea que al menos no te aburres demasiado ─ Claire termina con su taza y la deja en la mesita que tenía enfrente ─. Al menos tienes momentos para dedicarlos a ti misma. No todos en Terra-Save pueden decir lo mismo que tú. Por lo menos yo no podía poco antes de que tú llegaras.

Gina asiente quedamente mientras veía fijamente a Claire. Le resultaba fascinante estar junto con aquella mujer. Así había sido desde la primera vez que se vieron, y ahora veía su oportunidad para revelarle su pequeño secreto, o bien podría decir sus pequeños secretos.

─ ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado, Claire?

─ Seguro. Amores juveniles, si así quieres llamarles, siendo el último un chico llamado Steve Burnside, pero después de eso, nada. Supongo que es el tiempo que me la paso trabajando, que ya ni una cita me he podido permitir desde que comenzó toda esta locura del bioterrorismo a nivel mundial ─ Claire se recuesta en su asiento y se dedica a admirar por unos instantes el decorado de su propia casa ─ ¿Y qué me cuentas tú, Gina? ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?

─ Supongo, pero jamás se trataba de algo serio, o de algo que durara mucho tiempo ─ responde Gina ─. No me lo vas a creer, Claire, pero he estado inmersa en un mundo de lo más raro cuando pretendía buscarme, y lo que ves ahora es el resultado de esa búsqueda.

─ ¿Lo que veo?

─ Claire, soy transexual ─ suelta Gina con una seriedad que no había sido mostrada en todo el día entre ambas ─. Nacido como varón y gustando de hombres, quise cambiarme de sexo, dejándome llevar por toda una serie de tonterías y cosas que siempre me encontraba por internet. De ese modo creía que me encontraría, siendo una mujer. Pero cuando terminé esta "transformación", las cosas no terminaron como había pensado.

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─ Claire estaba absorbida por la curiosidad.

─ Que una vez con aspecto femenino, ahora me terminaron gustando las mujeres. Cosa absurda, aunque no me lo creas ─ Gina se ríe de su propio comentario ─. Todavía conservo mi pene y demás, pero desde que di este paso no me he atrevido a intimar demasiado cerca de otra mujer, no vaya a ser que se diera cuenta de que todavía conservo estas "características", y encima tú eres de las muy pocas personas con las que he compartido este secreto, porque siento que entre nosotras hay una gran confianza.

─ Sí. Yo también sé que la hay, aunque no dejo de sorprenderme ─ dice Claire con absoluta sinceridad ─. Santo cielo. Y yo que decía que te ves mejor que yo. Supongo que también yo debería aprender un par de cosas, pues ahora me siento un poco descuidada.

─ Te puedo dar un par de consejos si quieres.

Gina y Claire se quedan en silencio durante unos momentos, pensando en lo que les estaba pasando justo en ese momento. Gina estaba a la espera por la reacción de Claire con respecto a lo que le había revelado, y Claire intentaba procesar la información. Había trabajado al lado de cualquier clase de personas, pero hasta el momento no le había constado que entre sus compañeras hubiera una transexual. Eso era una señal de que la vida todavía tenía sorpresas por darle, y pensar en ello incluso le pareció gracioso, especialmente porque...

─ Es como habías dicho, Gina. Esto es completamente absurdo ─ Claire se levanta y toma la taza de Gina para llevarla a la cocina, para luego regresar y retomar la conversación ─. Es absurdo que esto pase, porque de pronto empezaba a creer que yo era la diferente entre las dos.

─ ¿Diferente? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

─ A que yo empezaba a sentirme atraída, y además por ti. Todos estos días que me has ayudado y demás me han generado una atracción que ha ido creciendo poco a poco, y justo cuando empiezo a convencerme de que posiblemente sienta algo real por ti, ahora resulta que no eres mujer-mujer. Y yo quedándome callada. Esto significa una valiosa lección para mí.

─ ¿Sientes algo por mí? ¿Te gusto? ─ Gina sentía que se le cortaba la respiración a momentos.

─ Eso fue lo que dije, así que sí.

Entre ambas se formó un silencio bastante tenso, pero no era asfixiante en absoluto. Por el contrario, más bien servía para que ambas pudieran meditar lo que implicaba la conversación que acababan de tener. Habían dejado ver algunas cosas puntuales entre ellas, pero a su vez eso permitió que ambas descubrieran un millón de cosas que ni se imaginaban apenas unos minutos atrás. La historia de Gina y el impacto que ésta tuvo sobre Claire. Ambas intercambian largas miradas que pretendían descifrar un montón de cosas adicionales, pero sus rostros parecían ser sendos velos para impedir semejantes hallazgos. Sólo un nuevo intercambio de palabras permitiría a ambas confirmar todas sus dudas y la curiosidad creciente en sus cabezas.

─ ¿En qué momento... empecé a gustarte? ─ dice Gina.

─ No lo sé. Tampoco creo que pueda acertar si intento señalar un momento específico ─ responde Claire ─. Pienso que todo esto ha ido surgiendo poco a poco... por decir algo, pues el tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos sigue contándose en días.

─ Tienes razón. O nos llevamos extremadamente bien desde un primer momento, o nos sentimos lo bastante solas como para llegar a este punto por nuestra cercanía ─ ambas ríen por las palabras de Gina.

─ ¿Sabes una cosa? Prefiero pensar que es lo primero. Es mucho más digno.

─ Sí. Opino lo mismo.

─ ¿Y en qué momento empecé a gustarte yo? Digo, porque te gusto, ¿no es así? ─ dice Claire.

─ ¿Crees que me gustas? ¡Por mucho tiempo has sido una fantasía erótica para mí! ─ confiesa Gina ─ Precisamente creo que tú eres la razón por la que mis últimas relaciones han terminado en fracaso. Cada vez que estaba con alguien en un momento bastante íntimo, terminaba viendo tu rostro y se le salía tu nombre. Y justo ahí se acaba la magia y todo.

A Claire le hacía mucha gracia saber que rompía relaciones sin siquiera saberlo ni estar presente. No pudo evitar imaginarse a Gina con varias mujeres rechazándola por soltar el nombre de la castaña al momento en que se manifiestan los besos. Sentía una graciosa culpabilidad por ser una destructora de amoríos, y Gina parecía percatarse de ello, pues sonríe levemente al ver a Claire.

─ Por cierto, y viendo que nos terminamos atrayendo tan rápido, ¿crees que esté mal si avanzamos en nuestro acercamiento más de lo que está permitido? ─ dice Claire, haciendo que Gina se llevara una sorpresa.

─ ¿D-de verdad? ¿Estás segura de esto?

─ Sé que esto no es lo normal, pero es que no creo que tenga otra oportunidad, o al menos no pronto ─ Claire mira fijamente a los ojos de Gina mientras se le acerca lentamente ─. Ya van varios años desde que he tenido que darle un giro a mi vida por culpa de aquellas bio-armas, y hasta ahora no me he permitido una vida verdaderamente normal. No sé cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que consiga a alguien que consiga mi atención como lo haces tú, y preferiría no esperar hasta hacerme vieja. Además, mi trabajo me ha involucrado varias veces con todo tipo de amenazas biológicas. La vida es incierta y da muchas sorpresas Nunca sé si para la próxima será mi fin o no, y me gustaría probar a ver que esto funcione, y por eso te digo esto: Me interesa que estemos juntas como algo más que como compañeras. Me da igual que no tengas un sexo aparente igual al que tuviste al nacer.

─ Ya veo. No quieres perder tiempo pensándolo mucho. Supongo que está bien ─ Gina se peina con los dedos un par de veces, nerviosa ─. Tienes mucha razón, Claire. Valdrá la pena intentarlo.

Ambas se sonríen ampliamente antes de acercarse mutuamente. Sus rostros estaban bastante cerca, apenas a unos milímetros de distancia, y el nerviosismo empieza a hacerse presente. No valía la pena dejarse llevar por aquello que las pudiese inhibir, así que cortan aquella distancia para que sus labios entrasen en contacto. Fue un comienzo suave, de reconocimiento, y esta primera experiencia mutua da muy buena pinta para continuar. La sensación de aquel beso las invitaba a profundizar en el contacto, y eso es lo que hacen mientras usaban sus manos para tomar la cintura de la otra. Cada estaba mejor aquello, e incluso estaban demasiado absorbidas para darse cuenta de en qué momento entraban en escena sus lenguas para que el beso alcanzara su mejor parte. De pronto ambas tenían calor. Estaban necesitadas de despojarse de esa sofocante ropa que tenían puesta, y eso es lo que hacen sin dudarlo un segundo. Era como si tuvieran el tiempo en contra. Prácticamente estaban desesperadas por dar rienda suelta a una atracción que iba rápidamente abriendo paso a un deseo que no habrían apostado a tener antes.

Aquella noche, la que empezaba a ser la mejor y más rara de sus vidas, apenas empezaba para ambas. Ya estando las dos desnudas y sobre el sofá más grande de aquella sala, Claire pudo confirmar de primera mano lo dicho por Gina: Habiendo nacido varón, poseía un pene que ya se encontraba erecto en su máximo esplendor. Tal vez resultaba mejor que cualquier cosa que Claire se hubiera imaginado alguna vez, puesto que estaba el morbo de tener ante sí un cuerpo sensual, que a primera vista era un alarde de perfección, y que encima tuviera un miembro bien proporcionado, pese a todo aquello a lo que Gina hubiese recurrido para suscitar su transexualidad. De pronto la entrepierna de Claire estaba encendiéndose, alcanzando en apenas segundos la temperatura del mismo sol. Estaba ardiendo a causa de lo excitante que le resultaba cada uno de esos pensamientos. Quería a Gina dentro, y le quería en ese preciso momento.

─ Vamos, que siento que estoy ardiendo.

─ Eso es exactamente lo que estoy pensando.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Claire se pone encima de Gina y toma su miembro para que así entrase sin ninguna dificultad. No recordaba la última que hubiese tenido relaciones sexuales, ya había pasado mucho tiempo, así que eso se sentía tan genial que parecía la primera vez. Gina toma las caderas de Claire y empieza a moverse con acentuado frenesí, como si quisiera alcanzar el orgasmo antes de tiempo. Estaba mal verlo de esa forma, pero se sentía demasiado bien como para plantear un escenario mejor. El sofá chirriaba al compás de los movimientos efectuados por ambas, y algunos de esos sonidos parecían bastante sospechosos como para pensar que el mueble pudiese ceder si perdían más la cabeza de lo que ya la habían perdido. El pene de Gina y la vagina de Claire encajaban bastante bien para ser una simple casualidad. Quizá hayan estado destinadas, o bien era que sus cuerpos querían adaptarse a la forma del otro. Mil y un cosas podrían pensarse, pero ellas no se preocuparon por ninguna. Importaba más el aquí y el ahora.

Gina no aguanta más y se sienta en el sofá, sosteniendo a Claire por las nalgas para prevenir que se cayera, y ésta se sostiene por el cuello, y ninguna de las dos dejaba de gemir y suspirar con excitación absoluta. En sus ojos se denotaban miradas embriagadas, ventanas del alma empañadas por un momento de lujuria que ambas habían convenido sin peros de por medio. Encajaban demasiado bien una con la otra, y así estuvieron por mucho, mucho rato. Pero aún si ambas seguían así para toda la eternidad, parecía que todavía no era suficiente.

─ Me voy a venir, Claire. Me vengo, me vengo...

─ Yo también... M-me vengo... Si vas a venirte, vente adentro...

Siendo el deseo de Claire una orden para Gina, ésta se mueve a toda velocidad hasta que siente que alcanza el clímax. También Claire se sentía en ese momento como si estuviera en la cima del mundo al momento de alcanzar sendo orgasmo. Era una sensación que había olvidado completamente, y no podía estar más feliz al sentir aquello.

Había funcionado. Aquel apuro en esa relación forjada entre ellas había dado un buen resultado, y ambas respiraban agitadamente, recostadas en el sofá, y una leve sonrisa tomaba forma en sus labios.

─ Genial... Con razón tú eras mi ideal erótico, Claire...

─ Ya lo creo... Había olvidado lo que se sentía esto.

Y la noche apenas comenzaba para ambas. La imaginación estaba un poco torpe en ese momento, pero la pondrían a prueba, contenta por probar nuevamente.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Gina Foley estaba entregando algunos informes sobre un campamento de tráfico de armas biológicas que había sido ubicado y desmantelado exitosamente, cuando Claire la alcanza.

─ ¡Claire! Creí que nos veríamos en el almuerzo.

─ El comunicado que tenía que recibir fue mucho más corto de lo que pensaba, y ya el asunto está zanjado, así que todo bien ─ responde tranquilamente Claire ─ ¿Quieres que vaya a pedir comida por ti? La fila ya empieza a alargarse en el café de la esquina.

─ De acuerdo. Que mi ensalada no incluya berenjena.

─ Como tú quieras. Por cierto ─ Claire dirige una mirada pícara a Gina ─. Luego del trabajo tenemos que ir a tu casa. Habíamos quedado en que te ayudaría a darle algunos detalles, ¿no es así?

Había un mensaje oculto en las palabras de Claire, y Gina fue capaz de descifrar ese mensaje. Tal parecía que no todo se quedaba en lo que había transcurrido la noche anterior, y eso le hacía mucha gracia.

 **Fin**

* * *

¡Oneshot completado! Tal vez este pedido no está cumplido a rajatabla, pero supongo que el resultado no es despreciable. Tampoco quise quise irme por la senda de la polémica de la transexualidad, que eso me obligaría a alargar tanto la historia que tendría que ser de varios capítulos, cosa que preferí evitar debido a la logística que estoy siguiendo por el momento. Ojalá que les agrade lo que leyeron, y los dejo para seguir con mis historias. Y por cierto, en mi perfil he publicado una encuesta que les invito a que lo lean, a ver si alguna de las propuestas que presento les resulta de interés. Esa encuesta sólo seguirá existiendo esta semana, pues el sábado cambio otra vez el bio, si bien cuando se vuelva a dar la oportunidad lo subo nuevamente (con los cambios que exija el resultado de ésta).

Hasta otra


End file.
